Something To Protect
by Tofu-Master
Summary: The Akatsuki has just accepted it's newest member - a 15-year-old blonde from Iwagakure. Sasori's not happy to have a new partner, but what happens when the puppeteer realizes; maybe he's worth it? Maybe it'll be nice to have something to protect? SasDei
1. How It All Began

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!: _Well!! Guess what, people!! I'm aliiiiiiiive!! ..unfortunately. I realize i haven't updated anything in over a year, un...and i sinerely apologize for that. I've just...i've been having a really hard time, lately. Been in-and-out of severe depression, mood-swings, and (sadly) lets just say 'more than 5' suicide attempts, un. But!! I'm still here!! Thanks to the girl i love...she stopped me from throwing everything away, un, and helped me realize that there ARE better things out there...(even if she doesn't love me back, i'll get over her in time). So...i'm BACK!! With renewed vigour!!_**

**A/N: _So!! This is a Sasori-Deidara ROMANCE/DRAMA/slight humor. It's not gonna be instant "OMG, i lurve you", and NO SEX STRAIGHT-OFF-THE-BAT!! I'm leaving (some) room for character/plot development. Hope you don't mind, un! There WILL, however, un, be a rape in chapter 2, but i WILL NOT go into detail. There WILL be lemons later on, though, un, so hold your horses!!_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own naruto, or it would consist of ALL gay/lesbian couples, un, and there would be looooots of sex. XD_**

**_R&R, onegai shimasu??_**

**_o0o o0o o0o_**

**Chapter 1 - How It All Began**

Sasori glared down at the petite blonde standing before him

Sasori glared down at the petite blonde standing before him. Why? He'd been working on his own for years, since the damn snake had left...so why did Pein set him up with another partner, after all this time?

"You can quit staring at me, un. You're starting to piss me off."

Startled out of his reverie, Sasori blinked, taken aback by the boy's direct rudeness. Deciding to intervene before things got out-of-hand, Pein - the young leader of the Akatsuki - began the introductions.

"Sasori, meet Iwa no Deidara. From this day forward, the two of you are...partners in crime," informed Pein with a sinister smirk. The young blonde named Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I can introduce myself later, un. Right now i just want to go to my room, and sleep. Stupid Uchiha-bastard really did a number on me, un. You should be more polite, if you want people to submit to you, and follow your orders."

"_Ooh, you shouldn't have said that, kid," _thought the puppet-master with a mental grimace. _"Not to this guy, anyway. You're gonna get your ass handed to you on a silver platter."_

"You think so, do you?" asked Pein with renewed interest. "Sasori, show him where he'll be staying, and explain how things work here….. And try to teach him some manners," he added as an afterthought.

Sasori nodded, and turned to walk down the long, dark hallway. He didn't look behind him to see if Deidara was following; he could hear the blonde's light footsteps.

"You shouldn't have done that," admonished Sasori, quietly.

"Done what, un?"

"Talked to the Leader like that. You don't know what you just got yourself into, gaki."

Deidara twitched at the name Sasori had called him, but chose to ignore it…momentarily.

"And what, exactly, did I just get myself into, un?"

"Most likely, a world of shit. The Leader has…interesting _preferences_. Possibly, you just signed your own death-wish." Sasori couldn't help but smirk at his revelations. Deidara had a full-body twitch, as he shuddered. But he didn't say anything else.

It took only five minutes for them to reach "Deidara's" room. Sasori opened the door, and allowed the young shinobi to pass through. But instead of leaving, Sasori followed him inside, lightly shutting the door behind him. Deidara stared with narrowed eyes as the red-haired shinobi walked to the single closet, opened it up, and began rummaging through it. He pulled out a large cloak - matching his own - and tossed it to Deidara, who caught it with lightning reflexes. Instead of putting it on, however, he merely continued to stare at the older man.

"What!?" snapped Sasori, irritably. "You thought you had the room all to yourself? Think again, gaki."

"Eeeeehhh!? Don't call me a brat, un, you…you……..you baka!"

"…..just put on the cloak. We'll have one made to fit you later. Until then, you wear my clothes. Got it….gaki?"

Deidara sneered. "Yes….Sasori-_danna_!"

Sasori twitched. He didn't attack, didn't yell at the kid. In fact, he said nothing at all. He just twitched. Deidara smirked in what he thought was triumph, until…

"Take off your clothes."

"NANI!?"

Sasori sighed and went back to dig around in the closet. He threw a fishnet shirt, and black pants at Deidara, who didn't catch them this time. He just continued to stare at his 'partner'.

"You can't walk around in those," stated Sasori, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The blonde was currently wearing a black sleeveless top, wrapped snuggly around his slight form like a kimono - forest green sash included. He also donned loose, cream-colored shorts, that came to just above his knees. Both articles were tattered, and covered in blood - as was the boy, himself - thanks to Itachi, who was sent to retrieve the boy…..with force, apparently.

"Fine, un. But turn around!"

Sasori did as he was told, and made to face the other side of the room, but Deidara was no longer paying any attention to him. Sasori watched discreetly, as the teen pulled of his shirt, to reveal a long, jagged white scar, running from his right shoulder, to his left hip. It seemed to continue down past his low waistband. Sasori was highly curious about the mark, but decided any questions best wait till later. For the sake of decency - not that he was at all interested in the first place - the red-head turned back to face the wall, once the blonde began to unbuckle his shorts. He waited, listening to the sounds of rustling clothing. The sounds stopped, and he turned back to look at the boy. He couldn't help his eyes widening at the sight before him.

The shirt was snug against Deidara's flat, well-toned chest, and revealed the pale, smooth skin underneath. The pants were wide around his hips, and hung quite low, but they stayed up, thankfully.

"…you're staring at me, un," mumbled Deidara, blushing under the intense gaze. "Again."

Before Sasori could think of a reasonable excuse, there was a knock on the door. A woman's voice called out from behind it.

"Dinner's ready. Hurry your asses up, or you won't get none!" Then her footsteps retreated.

Sasori took one last look at Deidara, before opening the door, and stalking out.

**_o0o o0o o0o_**

**_Hey there, readers-chan!! Well, there we go! I know it's slow, un, but it will pick up, i promise!! And i'm gonna stay alive for this one, un!! I already have chapters 2 and 3 done, un, so i'll try to put them up as soon as i finish with this one, ne?_**


	2. Straight Into the Lion's Den

**A/N: _Konban wa, tomodachiiiiii!! XD How are we tonight, un? As i promised, here is chapter 2. _**

**Disclaimer: _Don't make me do this... growls_**

**WARNING: _This chapter contains RAPE!! While it doesn't go into detail - in fact, the scene isn't written - the evidence is still there, un! Just letting you know. So, incase the "R" word is a touchy subject for some of you, un...i just wanted to warn you before hand. It's only at the end, un, so you can still read the majority of the chapter. Ja ne._**

**_o0o o0o o0o_**

**Chapter 2 - Straight Into the Lion's Den**

Dinner in the Akatsuki was an…..interesting ordeal, to say the least. In fact, it happened to be one of the most peculiar occurrences Deidara had ever experienced in his young life.

He sat next to Sasori, of course. On his left side, was a tall blue man, who closely resembles some sort of shark. Next to him sat the young man - just a few years Deidara's senior, it seemed - who had forcibly "recruited" him. Beside the Uchiha - at the foot of the table - was a highly annoying man sporting a swirly orange-and-black mask. Across the table from Itachi, was a shirtless man with silver hair swept back from his forehead. Next to him, sat a man with strange, dead-looking skin, and a black mask covering the lower half of his face, and startlingly green eyes. Straight across from Deidara, sat a young woman with a big white flower tucked into her short blue hair. Apparently, this was the one who called them for dinner. And finally - at the very head of the table - sat Pein himself. Deidara felt quite unnerved, as the young leader kept giving him odd glances. He was glad to have Sasori between them. Especially after what the red-head had told him earlier.

Currently, the green-eyed man - Kakuzu, was his name - had dumped the entire contents of his coin-purse onto the table, and was counting through it, threatening to kill anyone who so much as looked at his money. Just for kicks, supposed the blonde, the one with silver hair - Kakuzu's partner, Hidan - would occasionally snatch a single coin, and stuff it down his pants. Deidara assumed they must be lovers, as Kakuzu would not hesitate to put his hand down the other man's waistband, and dig around shamelessly, before pulling out the coin with renewed vigor. The Iwa shinobi couldn't help but giggle at their antics.

The shark-man - Kisame - was consuming a plate of all sorts of meat and fish; hungrily devouring the uncooked flesh. Deidara turned away, but made sure not to look at either the leader, or the Uchiha-bastard. Instead, he chose to watch Sasori. His so called Danna had barely touched his gyoza, whereas Deidara took about 5 seconds flat to devour all of his own. He sneakily reached his chopsticks over…..and stopped dead in his tracks. The red-haired shinobi was sending him the most skillful death-glare he had ever seen.

"Mine, gaki. Leave them alone."

"But you're not eating them, un….Sasori-danna!" huffed the blonde. Instantly, silence enveloped the table. All eyes were now focused on Deidara and Sasori. Well, all except for Hidan's. The man took his chance to sweep an entire handful of change off the table, and dropped it into his pants. Kisame coughed, and the masked man - Tobi - giggled hysterically.

"Now look what you've started," growled Sasori under his breath. "It's not what you're thinking. We have a ….call it a nickname war, if you will. Nothing else."

Slight grunts of acknowledgement were heard from around the table, and everyone resumed their earlier activities. Sasori dumped his remaining gyoza onto his young partner's plate, who ate them greedily; both completely unaware of the lustful gaze directed at the blonde from the head of the table.

After the meal, everyone stood, and made their way back to their rooms for the night. Deidara followed Sasori quietly down the hall, glad to escape to a more peaceful environment. They entered the room silently, and Deidara immediately flopped down onto one of the two beds. Now that his stomach was satisfied, he felt so relaxed, he could just sleep. But that wasn't to be the case.

"Oi, gaki."

"My _name_ is Deidara!" snapped the blonde.

"Fine." Sasori corrected himself. "Deidara…may I inquire as to how old you are?"

"I'm fifteen, un." Sasori was taken aback. He'd known the boy was young, but _fifteen_!? "Why do you ask?"

"Heh…just thinking how you're in for quite the surprise, gaki." Deidara twitched, but allowed the older man to continue without interruption. "It's a tough life here. Especially when you give the leader such a…an _open_ invitation."

Deidara twitched again.

"Exactly what is it, un, that you think he's going to do to me?" Sasori decided to answer the question with one of his own.

"Tell me, Deidara…are you still a virgin?"

Deidara let out an involuntary gasp, as realization dawned on him. This was not good. Not good at all. The blonde started to shake, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Sasori almost felt sorry for the boy. Almost. He knew first-hand how rough Pein was with his "toys". Especially the pretty ones. And even the puppeteer had to admit, the blonde was _extremely_ attractive, with his slight figure, long golden hair, and bright azure eyes. In fact, Sasori would almost want to fuck the boy himself. But alas, he didn't waste his time on such trivial thoughts.

"Good luck," he muttered as he turned to hang his cloak in their shared closet.

Now, Deidara was afraid. Almost afraid enough to not go find some sake. Almost.

"….I need a drink…" he grumbled, before slipping out into the dark hall.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering, Deidara realized he was lost. He'd had no clue where the how to find the kitchen in the first place, so it was silly, honestly, not to have asked his partner before-hand. But now, he didn't know how to get back to his shared room, either. So, he kept drifting through the empty halls, hoping to find something familiar.

Suddenly, he felt the hairs prickle on the back of his neck. Something was wrong. He felt like he was being…hunted. It was a feeling all shinobi knew, and very few enjoyed. The hallway he currently occupied was completely dark; he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He could feel the terror growing in the pit of his stomach - so much so, that he couldn't move. He just stood there, surrounded by darkness, and his own rapid heartbeat. Then he heard the footsteps, coming towards him, with evident purpose in their stride. The unknown person stopped right in front of his, and he quivered at the feel of hot breath on his face.

"What are you doing out alone, at this time of night, hmm?" asked the sultry voice he recognized as that belonging to Pein-sama.

"I was…looking for the kitchen…" stated Deidara, trying to not show his fear, but to no avail.

"Come then, I'll show you the way." Deidara jerked back as the leader rested his hand on his lower back.

"N-no! I mean…I…changed my mind…." he stuttered. "I just want to go to bed."

"Oh, you will," replied the older man. Suddenly, Deidara was slammed roughly against the wall, the mans hard body pressed tightly against him. Cold lips descended upon his own, in a forced, brutal kiss. Deidara thrashed to get free, but he could hardly move at all. Pein grabbed both his wrists and pinned them to the wall above his head. The blonde opened his mouth to scream, and the other man took this chance to plunge his tongue into the boy's warm mouth, licking and tasting every crevice.

Deidara felt hot tears making their way past his clenched eyelids, and sliding down his pale cheeks, and Pein pushed him through a doorway he hadn't even known was there. He knew what was coming now, and he was more afraid than he'd ever been in his life. He wished he'd just stayed in the safety of the room, instead of wandering about aimlessly.

It seems he'd walked straight into the lion's den.


	3. Scars and Secrets

**A/N:_ Hey there!! Here's chapter 3, un!! This is the last one for a while... But if you guys want to check out some of my other works, un, you can get me at _**www.Deidara-no-koiishi. _**I've got poetry, artwork, photos, and an original short-story, un!**_

**Disclaimer: _Yeah, yeah. Just read, already, un!_**

**_o0o o0o o0o_**

**Chapter 3 - Scars and Secrets**

When Deidara finally awoke, it was to the displeasure of a pounding head, and searing pain in his ass

When Deidara finally awoke, it was to the displeasure of a pounding head, and searing pain in his ass. Then he remembered the night before. With a gasp, the blonde bolted to his feet, which resulted in him falling to the floor; tangled in a mess of blood-stained sheets.

"So you're finally awake, pet," came a horribly familiar voice from the other side of the room. Deidara squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the approaching footsteps. Pein stopped, and kneeled down above him; knees on either side of the former Iwa shinobi's legs. Suddenly, the leader's hand was fisted in his long blonde hair, and that rough tongue invaded his mouth once again. Deidara thrust his knee upwards, hoping to cause the man enough pain, so as to make him let go. However, the blonde found himself pushed roughly to lie on his back - his head smacking loudly on the floor. He whimpered as the orange-haired man began to lick down his neck, and to his color-bone. Deidara hissed in pain as the leader bit down harshly. He was afraid….it was going to happen again! But then, much to the young shinobi's relief, there came a knock on the door.

"You're in luck, little one," grumbled Pein, obviously disappointed. "It seems your _'danna' _has come to retrieve you." Deidara let out a small whimper as the man climbed off him and moved to get the door. Sasori stepped inside, and his eyes widened at the state his partner was in. The boy had cuts all along his body - deep gashes; some that could take weeks to heal. The damage had somehow managed to avoid the blonde's pretty face however; an intentional act, no doubt. There was blood in his hair, and it soaked the once-white sheets that were wrapped lazily around him. As soon as the boy saw him staring, he snapped his head away, and began to gather his torn clothes. Pein moved past the red-head, and out the door; leaving the two alone.

"He didn't take you on the floor, did he?" asked Sasori, careful to not to let the concern show in his voice.

"No, un," replied Deidara nonchalantly. "I fell off the bed when I woke up."

The boy spoke with a perfectly even voice, but Sasori could see the pain and frustration in his bright blue eyes. The blonde held up a pair of shredded black pants, with a look of disgust on his face. Sasori sighed, and removed his cloak; tossing it to the younger shinobi. What was with him this morning? He normally didn't give a damn about other people's problems. He shook his head. _"I just don't want to have to deal with his complaints all day,"_ he reasoned.

Wordlessly, Deidara nodded in thanks, and attempted to stand. He released a sharp intake of breath at the pain, and began to lose his balance. Before either of them could spare a second thought, Sasori was on the other side of the room; holding the boy tightly to his chest. The sheet fell, leaving Deidara very embarrassed, and also very exposed. Sasori pulled away quickly, while still holding his partner up. Deidara fumbled with the cloak, and managed to pull it snuggly around himself.

"Thanks…" he muttered, keeping his head down to hide his blush. He hated feeling weak. Even more so, he hated being weak in the presence of someone else. Unfortunately for him, they were partners, and would inevitably end up knowing every weakness either of them had. Together, they left the room, making their way carefully back to their own.

"He really went all out, didn't he," the puppeteer observed as he closed the door. Deidara didn't respond, but removed the cloak, and took the fresh shirt and pants that Sasori offered him. "Did you fight him, or something?"

"Like a dog, un," responded the blonde, flashing his bright smile in a wide grin. Sasori internally sighed with relief. The boy's spirit hadn't been broken, even if his body had been. As Deidara was changing, Sasori remembered about the scar on the kid's back. He decided to inquire.

"Deidara?"

"What?"

"How did you get that scar…the one on your back?" Deidara flinched - the movement so small, it was barely observable - but it didn't escape Sasori's notice.

"If I don't tell you, un, you're just going to keep asking me about it." It was more of a statement, than a question.

"Probably," admitted the red-head, rather than deny his now obvious interest. Deidara sighed, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He gestured for Sasori to do the same. He did.

"When I was a kid…my father… He used to beat me," admitted the blonde. There was no hatred in his voice, however, only shame. This frustrated Sasori, for reasons even he couldn't figure out. Whatever the reason, it couldn't have been the kid's fault, could it?

"My family…they didn't like me very much, un. They thought I was…different. And I was. I am."

"You look pretty normal to me," Sasori voiced softly. He noticed that the blonde kept fidgeting with his gloves. What was up with that?

"That's because I hide, un. I hide my…differences."

"And what would those be?" Sasori's curiosity was piqued. More so than he remembered it ever being before.

"Weren't we talking about my scar, un?" interrupted the young shinobi, a forced grin on his face. Sasori sighed in defeat. He'd let it go…for now.

"Very well. Continue."

"Well, two years ago, un, when I was thirteen…my father tried to kill me in the middle of the night. Little did he know, I wasn't asleep. He came into my room when I….had a _friend_ over." Sasori's eyebrow rose in amusement. "He took off, and left me on my own to face my father."

"Wait, _he_?" It was Sasori's turn to interrupt. Deidara sighed, and raked his fingers through his bangs.

"I'm gay, un. Big deal." Deidara smiled again; sadly, this time. "Never had any luck with a relationship, though. They all left me when they saw…. Anyway, my father tried to run me through from behind, un, but….it's hard to get a clear shot on a moving target, ne?"

It was clear that this conversation was over.

Sasori stood up, and stretched his limbs, before making his way to the door. Deidara watched him, curiously.

"Breakfast," clarified Sasori. "You coming, or not?"

"I think I'll pass, un…" mumbled the blonde, looking down at his feet. Sasori gave himself a mental slap on the forehead.

"Right," he said. "I'll bring something back for you, okay?"

Deidara smiled in genuine gratitude, and Sasori left the room. He was glad to have gotten a look into the blonde's past…even if he didn't like what he saw. He now knew _some_ of the younger shinobi's secrets…he wondered how many others he was still hiding.

**_o0o o0o o0o_**

**A/N: _Thank you guys so fucking much for reading this far! I know it's a piece of shit, un, but please bear with me! It'll get alot better! I already have most of the plot planned out, un. It's just putting all the various pieces together, that's the difficult part. Till next time, ja ne!!_**


	4. Worth the Risk

**A/N: _Oi!! Sorry i took so damn long to update, un!! Here's chapter 4 for ya!! In this addition, un, i delved into the horrid depths of my imagination...and i decided to get rid-of Dei-chan's lo-longer existent eye-ball!! XD Though it tears my heart to do so (Dei's my fav character), un, i knew it must be done!! sobs_**

**Disclaimer: _Come on, if i owned Naruto, it would be FULL of yuri and yaoi!!_**

**_o0o o0o o0o _**

**Chapter 4 - Worth the Risk**

"Just hang in there, Dei

"Just hang in there, Dei!! We're almost home!" yelled Sasori, over the sound of the blonde's frantic screaming. He needed to get him to Kakuzu, before the boy ended up bleeding to death through newfound hole in his face.

It had been seven months since the former Iwa nin had been partnered-up with the stoic puppet-master, and the two had formed a close bond...though, not the type of bond most partners shared. It was more of an _understanding_, of sorts. Deidara could read into Sasori's moods, and would instantly know what the older man wanted, or when it wasn't it a good time to bother him. And Sasori…lets just say he'd grown accustomed to the hyperactive blonde's presence. Whenever Sasori was on a solo mission, he felt…incomplete, without the boy there at his side. And his constant chatting (usually one-sided) had become a sort of comfort to the red-head, rather than a constant annoyance. That was why Sasori was so resolute about getting the kid healed, ASAP; he could no longer imagine a life without him.

Sasori was currently carrying the young shinobi bridal-style, holding him tightly to his compact chest. His panic increased dramatically as he felt the kid's arms loosen around his neck, to fall limp at his sides.

"Come _on_, Dei!!" he cried. "Don't you _dare_ die on me!! Not now! It's too late to leave me now!!" Deidara just whimpered softly in response.

"_Finally!!"_ thought the puppeteer in relief, as the entrance to the headquarters entered his line of vision. He all but crashed through the thick vines that hid the entrance of the cave. Though inside, it was hardly a cave at all. It had been carved out long ago, and refurnished to look like the interior of any high-quality residence. Sasori careened down the hall, and kicked open the door to Kakuzu and Hidan's room.

"What the-!" began Hidan, shoving a half-naked Kakuzu off him, but stopped when he saw the mass amount of blood pouring out from where Deidara's left eye should be. He nodded to Kakuzu - who looked at him apologetically, before following Sasori to his and Deidara's room.

"How the fuck did _this_ happen?" demanded the medic-nin, as Sasori carefully lay the unconscious boy on his bed. He kneeled over the blonde, and pushed the mass of golden hair out of his face; so as to get a better look.

"Heal now, talk _later_!!" snarled Sasori, who was pacing furiously beside the bed. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. If this had been anyone else, the puppet would probably be laughing it off, and saying something like; "the fool had it coming". Akasuna no Sasori cared about **no one**; they all knew that quite well. At least…that's how things were _before_ Deidara crashed the scene. The green-eyed man held his hands over the blonde's destroyed ocular organ, and green-grey chakra began to flow between them.

An hour passed. Then another. Finally, Kakuzu stopped the flow of chakra, and stepped away from the young shinobi.

"All I could do was stop the bleeding," he informed Sasori gravely. "I'm sorry, but your partner will never regain the use of his left eye. There's too much damage, I'm afraid… I had to command my chakra to deteriorate the remaining tissue. It would just get infected, if I left it in."

Sasori could only nod. Both men jumped slightly at the small moan that left Deidara's lips. Sasori stepped closer, and looked down at the blonde nin, as the one remaining blue eye snapped open.

"Sasori…danna…?" Suddenly, his eye widened, as he felt the absence of something very important.

And then he screamed.

Sasori knelt on the ground, and grabbed the boy's chin, forcing him to pay attention, as he whispered soothing words. Kakuzu reached into his medical-kit, and pulled out a needle.

"What's that?" demanded Sasori. "You're **not **sticking your goddamn drugs in my partner!!"

"Relax, Sasori," he sighed. "It's just a pain-killer. He won't even lose consciousness. Now hold him still. Heaven forbid I miss his vein."

A few minutes later, Deidara was lying calmly on the bed. Sasori was talking quietly to Kakuzu on the other side of the room.

"Thank you."

"Don't say that, please," replied the medic-nin. "It sounds strangely demonic coming from you. So...you gonna tell me what happened?" Sasori nodded, and led the other man out of the room. They stood in the hall, outside of Deidara's hearing-range.

"The mission didn't go quite as planned. The scroll was heavily guarded, as expected, so the thought of foul-play never even occured to us. Then, on our way out, we were ambushed. One of them came up behind Dei - they took him as being the weaker one, which he was. They said if i didn't hand over the scroll, they'd kill him. But instead of letting me form a plan, the little baka decides to try to escape, and elbows the other shinobi in the stomache. Stupid move, on his part, because the bastard took his kunai, and stuck it right through Dei's eye-socket. I'm just thankful they only took out his eye, and didn't push further in."

"Well, he's not too smart, your partner, is he..." mumbled Kakuzu.

"Hn. You can go back to Hidan now. He looked pretty pissed when we barged in." Kakuzu merely nodded, and quietly left the room. Sasori took a look at the clock, and noted the late hour. He turned to Deidara, and walked over to scoop him off the bed.

"Wha-Put me down, un…." mumbled the blonde, trying - and failing miserably - to sound intimidating.

"Shut up, Dei," ordered Sasori, placing the boy in his own bed. "Your bed's covered in blood, and I don't feel like cleaning up the mess right now. You're sleeping here tonight."

"Then where are _you_ gonna sleep, un?" grumbled Deidara.

"With you," replied Sasori, climbing in behind the blonde; much to the boy's dismay. Deidara's cheeks burned crimson, as the puppeteer pulled him snug against his chest, wrapping a heavy arm around his waist.

"Back off, un!" squealed Deidara franticly, trying to move away. "Don't get so close!"

"I need to make sure you don't get up in the middle of the night, and do something stupid," was Sasori's reasoning. "I know how upset you are right now, and I know you tend to lose all ability to be reasonable when you get in your moods. And I…I worry about you, okay?"

When Sasori didn't get a much expected response from the young shinobi, he leaned over him to peer into his face. He was already asleep.

"_He looks so innocent when he sleeps,"_ he thought. _"So peaceful…I don't want to see him destroyed…corrupted like the rest of us."_

Sasori realized something, then. He really, truly cared about Deidara. In a way he'd never cared about anyone before. He couldn't place this feeling, but he knew there was something. Something different, about how the blonde looked through his eyes, as opposed to how he saw and thought of anyone else.

He wanted to protect him. Protect him from the evils of the world. That meant even - on necessary occasion - protecting the blonde from himself. He'd seen how self-destructive Deidara's behavior could get. And he was afraid. Afraid that as soon as he let the boy out of his sight, he'd go and do something stupid; like get himself blown-up. Sasori had never been afraid before, and he didn't like it. He'd never wanted to protect anyone before - save for himself, and his precious puppets. Caring about others was an extreme hazard, in Sasori's mind. But maybe….

Maybe Deidara was worth the risk.

**_o0o o0o o0o_**

**A/N: _Well, there you go!! Don't wait up for the next chapter, though, un. I'm kinda stuck on ideas. If any of you have an idea for what i could do, un, that would be much appreciated!! Ja ne!!_**


	5. Happenings

**_A/N: _Well!! I've _finally _updated!! -jumps for joy- So sorry it took my so damn long, un!! I've been really busy trying to organize my birthday party! But yeah...this is the longest chapter, by far. Well, maybe not too far, un. It took me about 4 hours to write, though. D: I quite like how it turned out, though. Please enjoy, un**.

_**R&R**!!_

**_Disclaimer: _No. I. Do. NOT. Own. Naruto. If i did, i wouldn't be spending my time on , and deviantART, now would i, un?**

**_o0o o0o o0o_**

**Chapter 5 - Happenings**

It was still dark when Deidara awoke from his dreamless slumber

It was still dark when Deidara awoke from his dreamless slumber. Dark and quiet. Save for the sound of light breathing. Deidara then realized his face was pressed against something cold and hard. And _moving_. While he was sleeping, it appears he had turned over so that his face was pressed comfortably against Sasori's chest. Deidara looked up into his Danna's sleeping visage. No sooner had he done so, that the puppet's eyes snapped open to look at him. Deidara froze under the cold stare, as Sasori moved his hand up to gently stroke the boy's cheek with his thumb; causing the blonde to squeak quietly. Sasori smiled openly, no longer caring to hide all form of emotion from the boy.

"If I get up now, can I trust you to be smart and go back to sleep?" he asked quietly.

Deidara paused for a moment, and then nodded slowly. He was still quite sleepy, after all.

"Good," he replied. "I'll be in my workshop if you need me."

Deidara turned his head to watch his Danna leave the room, before he fell into yet another dreamless state.

_**o0o o0o o0o**_

The next time he opened his 'eye', Deidara was momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight pouring into the room through the carved-out hole in the wall. With a small groan of disappointment, he rolled over and buried his face in the pillows. When he realized that this action severely inhibited his ability to breathe, he gave up; sitting up, and sliding his feet off the bed.

He went over to his dresser, and grabbed a set of clean clothes, and a towel. He was still covered in blood from the night before, and it was driving him mad. After he was clean, it was time to visit Sasori.

_**o0o o0o o0o**_

It was quiet when Deidara entered Sasori's "workshop". He looked around for a moment - letting his eye adjust to the dim light - before his gaze fell upon a dark lump in the corner. He flicked on the overhead light - the solitary lamp wasn't enough - and noted that it was, in fact, Sasori. The red-head was asleep on his work-table; tools spread all around him, and a strange-looking contraption resting under his hand. His red eyes opened as Deidara approached.

"Sorry for waking you, un…" mumbled the blonde, looking down at his feet.

"Ah…don't worry about it," responded the red-head, sitting up in his seat. "Come here."

Deidara did as he was told, and carefully made his way to the desk. He was still quite dizzy from the significant loss of blood. He didn't know when he'd fully regain his senses, but he was hoping it wouldn't be too much longer…

"I made something for you," informed Sasori, holding up the odd contraption for Deidara to see. The boy bent forward, and tilted his head slightly, so as to better inspect it. Unsatisfied, he took the object in his hands - weighing it, and tapping the metal surface. It was semi-large, and somewhat curved; with a seemingly retractable scope near the centre. Suddenly, realization sunk in.

"Is this…for my eye, un?"

Sasori nodded.

"But…how will it be attached, un?"

"…I'll have to attach it surgically," sighed the puppeteer. "It'll be painful, but, it'll also be a big help - especially in battle. The choice is up to you, of course, whether you'll accept it or not."

Deidara stood there in silence for a moment, just thinking. It would help a lot, he concluded, and he _did_ have quite a high level of tolerance for pain, but…it would also feel like he was losing part of his humanity. He knew Sasori was assessing his situation, as if he were another one of his puppets - though he also knew the older man sincerely wanted to help him - but something was holding him back.

"_No..,"_ he thought to himself. _"I'm over-analyzing things again, un. It's not as if I'll __**become**_ _one of his puppets. I'll only have a…scope."_ He looked up at his Danna - a new determination settling in his remaining eye.

"I'll do it, un."

_**o0o o0o o0o**_

Sasori had told him the process would take a relatively long time, and would be painful. But that wasn't what was making the blonde anxious.

Though Deidara would never outwardly admit it to anyone, he was afraid of change. Not minor alterations, of course. But things like this. Permanent modifications, that went along with life-changing experiences. Like losing his eye, for instance. However useful Sasori's invention may be, it would only further prove the permanence of his misfortune.

And yet his appearance remained calm and indifferent. Like they say; the show must go on.

Sasori moved to the side of the table where he laid, a large needle in hand. Deidara internally flinched at the sight of it, but nodded - indicating for his Danna to continue on. Without a moment's hesitation, Sasori carefully inserted the tip into the underside of Deidara's wrist. The blonde made a small sound of pain, but was otherwise unfazed. It was a few moments later, that he felt his body succumb to the numbness. He wasn't getting tired; it was just that he couldn't quite _feel _anything at the moment. He watched, entranced, as Sasori spread some sort of dark gel on the edge of the blade - probably an antiseptic, he decided. Or more pain killers. The blonde winced as he felt the cold metal puncture his face - just beneath his left eye. This was going to be a _long_ day.

_**o0o o0o o0o**_

"I'm hungry, un."

"Too bad," grumbled Sasori. Deidara had been driving him nuts for the past 10 minutes, asking for food. He just _didn't _understand that he_ wasn't allowed to move. _"You have to wait!"

"But Danna-"

"Fine!" he snapped, causing his young partner to squeak in surprise. "_I _will go make you some miso, and _I _will feed it to you. If you have a problem with that, then you. Can. Wait."

"…okay."

Fifteen minutes later, Sasori returned with a steaming bowl of miso soup, and a spoon. He set them down on his desk, and moved over to Deidara.

"Careful, now," he said, tenderly taking the boy by the shoulders and lifting him up, while supporting his head with one hand. The puppeteer sat himself down, and gently pulled Deidara up against him, issuing a cute squeak from the blonde. Sasori allowed himself a small smile, as he picked up the bowl, and lifted a spoonful of miso toward the boy's mouth.

"I can feed _myself_, un…" grumbled the young Iwa-nin. Sasori just chuckled, and held the spoon against his lips. Sighing dramatically in defeat, Deidara opened his mouth, and allowed his danna to pour the soup in. He swallowed, and tried to look up at the older man.

"For someone who never eats, un, you're not a bad cook."

"Oh really, now?

"Really, un." He opened his mouth for another bite. The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment, before he continued to speak. "In fact, there are lots of things you're good at, un, that puppets shouldn't normally be able to do."

"Like what?" asked Sasori, now intrigued as to where this was going.

"Um…like just thinking, for one, un. You're the only puppet I've ever met that can still think, and talk, and breathe, and stuff like that."

"That's because I'm still half human, gaki," chuckled the puppeteer. Deidara mumbled something under his breathe, that even Sasori's advanced ears couldn't pick up. "What was that?"

"Mm…nothing, un."

Sasori frowned. He didn't like secrets, or mysteries. Though he was indeed full of his own. But he wouldn't pry. Not for now, at least. He fed Deidara the last of the soup and carefully moved to stand, laying the blonde back down on the work-table.

Deidara watched as Sasori soaked a large grey cloth in some sort of steaming liquid, before he waked back over to the blonde.

"This is going to sting a bit," he informed him, before beginning to lightly dab at his face. Deidara winced. Yeah, it stung. A lot. He waited it out without complaint, however. When Sasori was finished, he moved back to Deidara, and gently lifted the boy into his arms. The blonde was grateful that his face was hidden from the man, so as to hide the huge blush his checks now accommodated. Sighing happily, Deidara inhaled - taking in Sasori's earthy scent.

Sasori stopped in his tracks, momentarily. Deidara was…_sniffing_ him? He shook his head, and opened the door to their room. He gently placed Deidara in his bed, but found that he was unable to move away. The blonde's arms were still around his neck, unyielding.

"Um…Deidara?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you let go now?"

"…nope, un."

"Why not?" he demanded, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Mm…you smell nice, un."

Sasori blinked. Then, he blinked again. Did he _hear_ that right? Deidara was refusing to let go, because he thought he _smelled_ nice? Sasori soon realized that his slightly twisted standing position was making his back and neck ache. He tried once again to stand up properly. No success.

"Deidara, I can't stand like this. It hurts."

"Then lay down, un," mumbled the younger shinobi. Sasori sighed - accepting that there was no other way - and lay down next to the blonde, who in turn, pulled himself closer to the puppet.

"Deidara, wha-"

"You wanna know what I said earlier, un?" Deidara interrupted. Sasori just nodded, dumbly.

"…I said you _look_ good too, un. _Really_ good."

Sasori was at a complete loss for words. Was Deidara suggesting what he _thought_ he was? But whether that was the case, or not, Sasori found that he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He put his arms around the boy - knowing full well how much trouble he'd be in, if Deidara didn't feel the same - and pulled him snug against his chest. Before Deidara could register what was happening, Sasori had begun to lick and nip lightly at the boy's neck, causing him to squeak with pleasure. Taking the sound as an encouragement to go on, Sasori switched their positions, maneuvering them so he was kneeling over the boy; pinning his small wrists above his head. He moved a knee between Deidara's legs, and leant down to kiss him ferociously. When he finally pulled away, the blonde was panting for air; his cheeks tinted a deep red, and his lips swollen.

"Sasori-danna..!" he gasped. He lifted his half-lidded eyes to glance at the man hovering above him, and noted the lust harbored in his eyes. He was sure the same emotion was reflected in his own blue orb.

Sasori bent his head down, breathing heavily onto Deidara's ear. The boy's breath hitched in his throat at his Danna's next words.

"I want you."

**_o0o o0o o0o_**

**_A/N: _**And WH00T!! She did it!! Tofu-Master _actually _finished another chapter!!

**Inner-Tofu**: And **_why_** are we talking in 3rd person again, un?

**Tofu**: Because we can, un, _that's_ why!! -huffs-

**Inner-Tofu**: -_to readers_- Yeah...ignore her.

**Tofu**: Heeeeey... -_bonk_- Yeah!! Can you guys guess what the next scene will include!? Can you, un, huh? Huh!?

**Inner-Tofu**: Just get to the point, already.

**Tofu**: IT'S A LEMOOOOOOON, UN!! So be prepared, un!! Cuz i've got some nice juicy smut coming your way!


End file.
